In magnetic memory devices, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, the bit error rate may be higher than a comparable non-magnetic memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. In some instances, the higher bit error rate of MRAM devices is related to dielectric breakdown of the magnetic tunnel junctions used to store the data within the memory arrays. In some particular cases, the rate of dielectric breakdown may be the limiting factor for the endurance or lifetime of the MRAM device.